


Soul Breaker

by Zycorax



Series: Axesinger [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alchemy, Dark Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Old Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycorax/pseuds/Zycorax
Summary: This takes place not long after Zycorax was born.
Series: Axesinger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Soul Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after Zycorax was born.

_Give her to us._  
  
The child was still asleep, drooling on her shoulder, blissfully unaware of the battle taking place in her mother’s mind.  
  
_She belongs to us._  
  
Zycore was barely able to open the heavy hatch with only one arm, but using all her might she managed to do it. The cellar was dark and moist, but the lantern she had with her was bright enough to light up most of the room. She slammed the hatch shut behind her and walked up to the table in the centre of the room. It was covered in grit and dust, but she didn’t have the time to clean it. She gently placed the child on the table, quickly making sure the blanket was still properly wrapped around her.  
  
_You cannot escape._  
  
The voices were still present, but not as loud down there. It was a special location after all. Zycore took a few long steps over to one of the cabinets along the wall, opened it and started picking out tools and ingredients. She thanked her past self for keeping the place well stocked, meaning she had just what she needed for the two rituals she was about to perform.  
  
_It is no use._  
  
Zycore placed everything on the table next to the child. She was still happily sleeping, making strange gurgling noises now and then.  
  
_You cannot help her._  
  
She started by grinding the kingsblood and grave moss together into a fine powder, then adding a few millilitres of dreamfoil extract and topping it off with three drops of eternal essence. She stirred it all together, before adding the final ingredient.  
  
“At last you shall make yourself useful in the end, you fool,” she whispered to herself, pulling off the ring Val had given her a year ago. With some struggle, she managed to pry the little diamond loose, tossing the rest of the silver ring away. She placed the diamond in the palm of her right hand, closing it and placing her other hand over it. With closed eyes, she muttered an incantation. A sharp pain within her fist made her grimace, but at least it was confirmation that the spell had worked. She removed her left hand and held the right hand over the bowl, slowly turning it over and pouring the crushed diamond into the bowl. She stirred the concoction thoroughly, before pouring most of it into the little flash she used to give the child milk with.  
  
“Come on little one. Time to drink.” She picked the child up and sat down on the edge of the table. She placed the child on her lap, supporting her head with her left arm and started feeding her. “Drink up if you want to become big and strong…”  
  
She knew the mixture would be very bitter. Hardly something the child would want to drink, but there was nothing some mind tricks wouldn’t solve, even if it wasn’t her forte. It only took the child a couple of minutes to finish the bottle. The easy part was now done.  
  
_Your efforts are futile._  
  
She put the bottle down and took a deep breath. “You can do this… It is for the best.” She placed her hand over the child’s face, her long thin fingers wrapping around her head. She closed her eyes and began reciting the spell with a clear voice, trying her best to ignore the cries from her child. Tears started streaming down her own cheeks and when she finished casting the spell, she opened her eyes again and looked down at the child. She had stopped crying and was lying peacefully in her mother’s lap.  
  
“I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day.”  
  
_YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_  
  
“Oh shut up…” It was time for the next ritual. She placed the child back on the table and looked around the room for a suitable item for what she was about to do. She stood up and took the first and best thing she could spot. The axe was a strange one. Certainly not suited for chopping wood, with its jagged edge and spikes. However, it didn’t matter. It would have to do.  
  
Zycore opened a small flask of soul essence and poured some of its liquid into a small sponge. She started to coat the axe head in the essence, making sure every inch of its surface was covered in the liquid. Once she was done, she secured the axe in a vice once used to make staves, checking again that the coating was done properly. Once satisfied, she placed a magical rune on either side of the axe head.  
  
“It is time…” She hovered both hands next to the axe, with her palms facing the runes and began reciting another spell with her eyes closed, activating the runes. After finishing the lengthy incantation, she waited. It started as a gentle tickling sensation in her palms, gradually growing stronger. The strange feeling in her hands kept getting stronger, as if something tried to wriggle its way through the skin in her palms. Then came the excruciating pain. Her eyes shot open and saw the slits in her palms, with a purple light coming out of them, rather than blood. The runes drained part of her soul into the axe. She couldn’t stop it now. All she could do was to hope that she had performed the ritual correctly and that it wouldn’t consume all of her.  
  
She stood there for several minutes, unable to move. Eventually the light dissipated and she collapsed on the floor, exhausted.  
  
“Take that…” she laughed, trying to muster the strength to stand up. Nothing replied. The voices were gone. She managed to get on her feet, supporting herself on the table. She looked at the child. She felt nothing. Her own child provoked no kind of emotions within her. As expected. She just felt empty. However, she had to return the child.  
  
She leaned against the table, picking up a waterskin with trembling hands. She tried to drink, but ended up spilling half of it all over herself. She tossed the waterskin on the floor and looked at the child again. It was time to leave. She would bring the child home and then disappear. It was for the best for everyone. All that remained was to hope that the mercenary she had paid to hide whatever vessel she used would keep his word.


End file.
